My Destiny Lies Elsewhere
by Deftex
Summary: Percy Jackson has been utterly betrayed by the one he loved most. His friends and family hate him, and his parents are dead. All-in-all, his life has taken a turn for the worse. Watch Percy's life play out as he commands the Army of Chaos against the forces of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summers evening, and the winds were blowing the sweet scent of strawberries through the air. The trees were swaying rhythmically in the breeze, the leaves rustling as they pushed and shoved, trying to get the most of the cool summer air. It was ironic, how when the world could be so beautiful, its residents could be so evil.

These were the my thoughts, as I stuffed food and clothes into my backpack. Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the owl shaped ring that I had been planning to give to Annabeth when I proposed. The fierce sting of betrayal was felt clearly in my mind, as I looked back on the events of the past few days. My heart had been broken by the one person I had trusted above all others, and just to rub salt in the wound, she and her new boyfriend, my half brother _Xander_, had spread lies about me to the whole camp. All of my former friends, and even my father now hated me.

My father. Upon Xander's arrival at camp, Poseidon had come personally to claim him, calling him his favorite son, and saying that I was nothing. This had hurt me more than anyone could have imagined. It hurt almost as much as Annabeth's betrayal.

_Annabeth_, I thought sadly, as the flow of tears stemmed to a slight trickle. I had trusted her above all else, and she had broken that trust, thrown it on the ground, and stomped on it. I knew that life at camp would never be the same again, and if all of my happy memories were turned into sad ones because of this place, what was the point of staying?

I knew that I had to leave. To leave and to never again walk through the strawberry fields, to never again scale the climbing wall, and to never again spend time at the beach with my friends. I thought about leaving a note telling them about why I was leaving, and decided that even though they probably wouldn't care, I would still leave one explaining why I was leaving. I decided on a small and simple note, written on the back of a photo of Annabeth and I together on Olympus.

_Campers, former friends, and Chiron. Everyone I love has left me. With Annabeth cheating on me with Xander the day I was going to propose to her, and all of my friends hating me for whatever reason coupled with the fact that all of the gods have forsaken me, I have no wish to stay. There is nothing left for me here, so I have decided to leave. I will not be returning, so don't look for me. ~Percy_

With the note left on my bunk, and the small black box holding the ring that would have proudly stated Percy and Annabeth's love to anyone who saw sitting on it, I zipped my bag up, and walked out the door. By this time, it was completely dark out, making it easy to sneak out of the camp without being seen.

As I trudged up the hill towards Thalia's pine, I felt as if this was the right thing to do. Somewhere deep inside, I felt as if just beyond that rise was my destiny.

I was right.

The moment I left the borders, the world around me dimmed. The darkness of the night surrounding me became even darker, and the world seemed to slow down. A silky male voice came out of nowhere as a dark portal opened up in front of me.

Two figures stepped out of the swirling darkness before him. One wore a smart looking suit that looked as if it was covered with planets and galaxies. The man's face seemed regal and proud, maybe even venerable, and had the aura of a being more powerful than even kronos. The second figure wore an imposing suit of dark purple battle armor, so dark that it was almost black. A strange hemlet with a polarized visor sat atop the strange being's head, and from the physique of the mysterious character, I could tell that this person was female. **(A/N, imagine the armor as normal Mark IV Spartan armor from Halo, and the helmet as a Recon helmet (no attachments) from Halo Reach.)**

"Gettings Perseus Jackson. I am Chaos, the creator of the universe. Forgive me if I do not introduce my companion, but she will do so in her own time. I have watched you for a long time Perseus, and I believe you are the person to lead my armies against the rising forces of darkness. Will you accept?"

I instantly bowed to the tall figure, feeling my mind slow as I took in what I had just been asked.

"W-what? Me? Why? What have I done to garner your attentions? I'm just a normal demigod!"

Chaos laughed at that, and though I couldn't hear, it looked like the woman next to Chaos was slightly laughing.

"Perseu-"

"It's Percy," I said.

"Percy, then. You are without a doubt the noblest hero in history. There is an entire universe full of planets and other life forms, and not a single person from anywhere else can hold a coin to your selflessness and loyalty. Your skill with a blade is prodigious, and your power is almost equal to that of an Olympian! Nobody but you could have accomplished what you have accomplished!"

"Well, I don't know about that. I mean, I had a lot of help doing everything, and none of it would have been possible without Annab- without my friends."

Chaos smiled sadly down at me, and said "Percy, I know of what has happened to you, and I know you believe that there is nothing left to live for in this world. The primordial god Erebus is rising, and my armies are in need of a loyal commander. I will make you partially immortal should you choose to accept, and you will become one of the most powerful beings in the universe, second only to me. You will leave this planet, and come with me back to my realm. You will be able to take a new name, and leave your past life behind. I have searched many years for the right person to fight this war with me and my lieutenants, and I am positive that I have finally found that person in you. Will you accept?"

I seriously had to think about that for a moment. _Second most powerful being in the universe? _I wasn't sure i was ready for responsibility like that, especially with the bonus of being the commander of Chaos' armies.

Just then I recieved a call on my cell phone.

"Can I get this real quick?" I asked.

"Of course Percy."

"Hello?"

"Is this Perseus Jackson, son of Sally Blofis?" I immediately grew nervous.

"Umm, yes that's me," I replied.

"Your mother's apartment burned down. The bodies of Paul Blofis and your mother were removed afterwards. I'm sorry."

My hands grew slick with sweat, and I immediately hit the end call button. _Mom and Paul, oh gods._ My entire life seemed to be falling to pieces. I fought back tears as I answered the question that would change my life for the better from there on out.

"I accept. I will become the commander of your armies Chaos."

"I am truly sorry for your most recent loss Percy, they seemed like good people. I am happy to welcome you to my army. If you would like, you can have a few days before you start your training to get over your loss."

"No, it's fine," I replied. "Training to be the second most powerful being in the universe will help me get over this faster than any alone time. Let's go."

"Please step into the portal," said Chaos as a vortex of darkness and stars opened up in front of me. I stepped inside, following the strange female in battle armor.

_Here comes the start of my new life._

* * *

**Well there it is! The first chapter. Tell me what you think, what you may want to happen, anything really! I only have so much planned out, so if there is anything that you readers want to be put in, or anything special that you think should happen, feel free to leave it in a review or pm me!**


	2. Chapter 2

I grimaced as I stepped out of the swirling black portal, the harsh glare of twin suns shining down on me. I squinted until I got used to the unusual light, and immediately my jaw dropped when I gazed at my surroundings. All around me was the most wondrous city anyone could have ever seen. The magnificent buildings were all built out of a shining white stone that had veins of silver and gray running though it. I quickly closed my mouth as I saw the feminine figure of the woman clad in the strange battle armor looking back at me.

"Come Percy, we have much to speak about now that you have agreed to serve," came the silky smooth voice of Chaos as he came up beside me, smirking at the wonderment still on my face. We quickly walked through the beautiful city, my eyes wandering left and right in sheer amazement. We quickly arrived at Chaos' offices, which were situated in the most beautiful fortress I had ever seen or read about. The walls were a strange yet perfect combination of the shimmering white stone that made up most of the city, and technology. The walls practically glowed with lights and electronics, making me feel like I was in some sort of Star Wars universe.

The woman in armor stepped aside for Chaos to open the door to the office, and I was surprised to say the least as I entered. Instead of an incredibly ornate room, there was a simple black desk, with an insanely comfortable looking chair behind it. _I don't care what it takes, someday I will sit in that chair._ It was that amazing looking. The ceiling was a real time representation of the sky above, although the harsh light from the twin suns was slightly muted so as to leave the rooms occupants with the perfect amount of light for whatever was happening. If the ceiling was amazing, the floor was spectacular. It was completely black. Not black the color, but black as if there was just a complete absence of light. The majestic patterns of stars and galaxies swirled across the floor. I couldn't recognize any of the planets or constellations, so I assumed this was a different part of the universe.

As I finished by inspection of the room, I looked back at Chaos sitting at his desk. His feat were up in a laid back position, and he gazed at me with a sly smile as if he understood he awed expression that was probably on my face. I quickly reigned in my emotions. I had to stay strong not only in front of these two clearly important figures, but for myself. If I showed weakness, I knew I would only break down.

"Lady Nyx, if you would please remove your helmet. I understand your need for secrecy, but you are going to be giving Percy missions occasionally, so I feel the need for a relationship based on trust between you two, instead of one based on secrecy, is required."

I gasped. This was Nyx? The Primordial of the Night? I quickly bowed to her, my eyes towards the prepossessing floor.

"There is no need for that Perseus," came a whisper as I stood up. I gasped. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, her dark purple helmet tucked under her arm. She had beautiful black hair that seemed to flow down her back in waves, and her alabaster skin was without a single blemish. But it wasn't either of these features that truly dragged me in, it was here eyes. Her beautiful, wonderous eyes. Her irises, a deep royal purple, seemed to pulsate with a dark energy. She slightly smirked at my expression, and turned towards Chaos as he began to speak again.

"Nyx will be showing you around the various districts of the city. She will also be training you in the ways of the Night and assassination. This is the start of your new life Perseus. You will not fight just for your friends anymore, but for the good of every living being. Before you leave though, I would like to explain some things to you. As you can see, Nyx is clad in what to you probably looks like very strange armor. This is Spartan Armor. As you probably know, the Spartans were some of the most famous warriors of all time. My warriors are just as famous throughout the universe, although they have yet to make an appearance on earth. Normally a Spartan must undergo vigorous physical and mental training, and after that a series of biological enhancements in order to become a full Spartan. We do not have the time for this as Erebus will stop at nothing to take control of Earth. To speed up the process, I will give you my blessing, and Nyx will give you hers."

"W-what will these blessings do?"

"Mine will give you the proper enhancements that every Spartan has, as well as partial immortality. You will live forever so long as you do not die in combat, or from disease. You will also be able to do everything that I am able to do, albeit on a slightly smaller scale."

I nearly yelled in fright when Nyx started to speak. She was so quiet throughout the conversation that I had actually forgotten she was there.

"I will give you what no other being has recieved before. The Twilight Blessing. You will be almost completely silent when you have a true need for it, and all eyes will pass over you when you are standing still, or are moving very slowly. You will be able to use this ability at will.**(A/N The second part is like Active Camoflauge)** You will be able to call on me whenever I am not there, or whenever I am not within COMM range. Besides that, I will also help you choose the various pieces of your Spartan Armor, as well as what weapons you will use."

I was so surprised by this that I said what was clearly the smartest thing in the world. "Uh, okay."

Chaos spoke again. "Then there is only one more thing for us to address."

"What's that, Chaos?"

"Again, Percy, this is the start of your new life. I know that your past hurts to think about, and it will be completely understandable if you choose to take a new name. Is that what you want?"

I thought about it for a short while, and decided. "If I am to become an assassin, then I want to be known as Omega, for I will be the last thing my victims see."

"Splendid Omega. If you will allow us, I think now would be a good time for you to recieve our blessings."

"Of course, Chaos."

He raised his palm to my forehead, and I started to los conciousness. Just before I blacked out, I heard Chaos say, "Sleep well my son." That made me smile. _I have a new father._

* * *

I woke up in a comfortable bed, in a dark room. Looking around, I couldn't see much of anything. _It must be night time._ I felt around for some sort of switch that would turn on a light, and was rewarded with a loud _click!_ as the lamp next to the bed turned on, bathing the room in a crepuscular light. _Better than nothing_, I thought. I flinched as the door opened and lady Nyx walked in, fully clad in her dark purple battle- no, _Spartan _Armor, helmet and all. She closed the door, and removed her helmet. I was immediately awestruck once again by the beauty of her face. She spoke softly, as if there were people outside the door and she didn't want them to hear her voice. _Well, that could be the case_, I thought.

"Are you ready to get outfitted for your armor Omega?"

"Um, right now? What time is it?"

"It is just past the darkest part of the night, so around 0400."

I didn't know how, but for some reason I automatically knew that 0400 meant. I mean, I know it would be obvious if you thought about it, but this was without thought. I immediately knew what it meant without taking the time to realise.

"Yeah, I guess we can go do that. Wait, how are you able to see me? I'm sitting completely still right now."

"I was the one who gave you the blessing, so I am also able to see you. It can only be activated by your concious thoughts anways, so you aren't using it right now. Also, even if I couldn't see you when you are using it, Chaos would have made it so. It looks like I am going to be seeing very much of you in the future."

"Oh.. I knew that"

"Of course you did."

I thought to get up, and my body did so almost as instantly as I thought about it.

"Woah! What-"

"That was a part of the blessing of Chaos. Your reflexes are unrecordably fast, and your body is much more physically fit than before."

As she said that, I realised I was standing in front of her without a shirt. I blushed, and looked away quickly so she wouldn't see. If I hadn't looked away, I would have noticed the flush of red that covered her face before she quickly remastered her emotions. I found a shirt in one of the dressers in the room, and quickly put it on, noticing that I was already wearing a pair of shorts. I shuddered at the thought of someone undressing and then redressing me while I was unconscious.

"I'm ready, where are we going?"

"To the armory. Follow me," was her reply.

I followed her as she lead me through a series of mechanized doors and hallways into a large room with strange black suits and pieces of armor. She removed one of the suits from the wall, and handed it to me.

"Put it on. This is a Titanium Nanocomposit Bodysuit. It is the first layer of your Spartan Armor."

I was bewildered. "Y-you want me to out it on _right_ here?"

She sighed. "No, I want you to put it on in the changing room, over _there_."

"Oh, r-right," I choked out nervously. _Great going Pers-Omega. You haven't been awake for 20 minutes and you're already making a fool of yourself._

I entered the changing room, and was relieved to find nobody else there. I entered a stall, and removed the clothes I was wearing. When I turned around and looked in the mirror, I gasped. I was now around 6 ft 10 in. I could tell because there was a height measure to the side of the mirror. Not only was I _way_ taller, I was more muscular as well. I still had the build of a swimmer, but I now had an eight pack, and way more muscular arms and legs. I put the 'Titanium Nanocomposit Bodysuit' on and walked back to where Nyx was standing.

"Right, what next?" I asked.

"Next, you will pick ou-" She stopped abruptly and put her helmet back on at the sound of voices coming towards the armory. I was confused, but didn't voice what I wanted to ask. I figured that if Nyx had a reason, then I probably shouldn't question it. We both quickly faced the door as two people entered.

"I know, I know. But I was misguided back then. I'm doing this to make up for my past mistakes."

"That's all wonderful, but only a _male_ would have made those mistakes in the first place! No woman would _ever_, and I mean _EVER_, have done- Percy?"

My jaw dropped so fast I was surprised it didn't hit the floor.

"Luke? Zoë? How are you both alive?" I exclaimed.

"C-Chaos offered us positions as lieutenants in his army after we died... Why are you here Percy? You didn't die, right?" Luke asked in surprise.

"No, I didn't die. Everyone back at Camp betrayed me," I said bitterly. "Chaos and Nyx came to me after I left and asked me to be the commander of the army. And please, Luke, Zoë, call me Omega. My old life is over and in the past. I would prefer to keep it that way."

"Of course Perc-Omega," Luke replied.

"And Lady Nyx! We apologize for not bowing earlier. We were just surprised at seeing Omega." Zoë said.

Nyx just nodded, and turned towards me. If Luke and Zoë were surprised at her reaction, they didn't show it.

"Well, we were just passing through, and it looks like you still have to be fitted for armor. Seeya later Perce- I mean, Omega!" Luke and Zoë walked out of the room, resuming their argument. As soon as the door closed, Nyx removed her helmet, letting her dark, flowing hair fall back down to her back. I noticed that even though here hair was tucked up inside a helmet, it wasn't disheveled at all. I didn't comment on it.

"Why did you put your helmet back on when Luke and Zoë walked in?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment, then replied, "The night is something that is mysterious and should be feared." Her answer confused me, but I just threw the thought aside.

"Now, as I was saying before we were interrupted, you are going to pick out the type of helmet you want to wear, as well as the style of armor. Each variant of helmet and armor style is created for specific situations, so think carefully before choosing."

I walked around the room, grabbing what I wanted. I showed Nyx, who nodded, and then I was pointed back towards the changing room.

* * *

**Yeah, I know you probably think I'm a bit of a dick for not showing what kind of armor Percy picked, but hey. I do what I want. :P Again, I only have so much planned out. So if there is ANYTHING that you readers want, put it in a review or pm me about it, and I might use your idea! Be prepared for a possible time skip next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Time skip: 600 years_

I woke up inside one of the many cryo chambers aboard the _Eye of Chaos_. The chilled air made breathing uncomfortable. That, and the liquid nutrients in my lungs, so I pulled the lever situated above the viewport of the pod, and hopped out. I coughed, throwing up what I could and swallowing the rest.

I walked over to the lockers, and began to don my Spartan Armor. There was _always _the possibility of trouble. My armor was alot like Nyx's in appearance, besides the helmet. I used a standard Mark VI helmet, painted completely matte black with a black polarized visor protecting my eyes. I had a large shoulder plate on my right side, also colored matte black, but with a dark purple omega simbol.**(A/N Think Emile's shoulder with the huge-ass kukri knife) ** Each Spartan carried their own personalized symbol, painted onto their right shoulder-plate for identification purposes. Nobody outside the group was allowed to know our real names, not that I, or many of the others wanted to use their real names anyways.

My chestplate was standard, although it was hard to tell because it was matte black and covered in pouches for storing extra ammunition. **(A/N Tactical/Recon Chest from Halo Reach)** I had a small computer touch screen attached to my left vambrace, and a holster for an M6G Magnum attacked to my left thigh. Like my helmet and chestplate, the rest of my armor was matte black, with the occasional dark purple outline. I know you're probably thinking: _Dark purple, what? I though green was your favorite color!_ Green was the favorite color of Percy Jackson. I am not him. Not anymore, anyways. After the first few months of training with Nyx, my eyes changed from a sea green to a deep purple. To speak the truth, I wasn't complaining. To me, the color was more beautiful and mysterious than the color of the ocean. The color reminded me of Nyx, and my amazing friendship with her.

_Nyx._ It's been 600 years, and we have become very, _very _close friends. For reasons she still has not stated, _and I doubt she ever will_, she does not speak to anybody but Chaos and I. It made it kind of hard to maintain my other friendships with Luke, Zoë, Bianca, and many other deceased friends from Camp, but I was willing to deal with it.

I arrived on the bridge, nicknamed, _The Eye_, by the crewmen of the Phoenix-class starship, with my back straight and my movements stiff. We were headed to one of my least favorite places in the universe. _Earth._ According to Chaos, Erebus was only a few months away from making his move to topple Olympus and take over Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter. Also, apparently the gods had decided to immortalize the heroes of the Second Giant War, so returning would be even more painful with all of the people who betrayed me still alive.

I swiftly walked over to a large screen portraying Earth, standing next to Luke and Zoë. I couldn't see their facial expressions behind their polarized visors, but Luke's foot was tapping the ground anxiously, and Zoë was twiddling her fingers. I could tell they were nervous. I opened a private COMM channel with them, and asked for a situation report.

"What's the ETA on earth?"

"We're about seven hours out, Omega," replied Luke.

"Good. I'm going to get some last minute training in before we touch down, anyone want to join me?"

"Sure," they both smiled. I could tell they both just wanted something to take their minds off of the impending arrival.

We entered the ship's on-board training facility, and I quickly loaded a combat scenario as we stepped into the center of the room. Holographic enemies quickly surrounded us as we pulled out various melee weapons. According to the scenario, we were "out of" ammunition.

I removed my Kukri knife, Anaklusmos, from its sheath on my shoulder. It was one my favorite gifts from Nyx. I didn't want anything from my old life on Earth to be around me when I accepted my role as Omega, but I loved that sword more than life itself. Because of that, Nyx offered to change its form into whatever type of weapon I wanted. Now whenever I saw the blade, instead of ruminating on my past life, I thought of the perks of the new, amazing, action packed world I had thrown myself into.

I hit the floor as 'bullets' passed over my head, dragging Zoë down with me as she was preoccupied by multiple other enemies.

"Thanks," she said over out three-way COMM channel.

"No problem," I grunted as I ripped my blade out of yet another holographic enemy. I spun, stabbing two of the holographic projections and then tackling a third as it tried to make its way towards Luke as he was handling other projections. I jumped above a stream of bullets fired from one of the enemies, and threw my blade, imbedding it in the holographic chink in the enemies armor. Luke, efficiently finishing off yet another enemy yanked my blade out and tossed it back to me as I finished off the last opponent.

As we caught out breaths, congratulating ourselves on setting the new record, I looked over to the door into the training center, hearing clapping. It was Nyx, leaning up against the wall looking at me. I opened a private COMM channel with her.

"Good job Omega, that's a new record."

Even if I wasn't very much like the slow, bumblind boy that I had been back on earth, I still had my occasional moments of stupidity.

"Umm, yeah. Thanks." That's right. Omega knows how to talk to the ladies.

"We touch down at Camp Half-Blood in 2 hours Omega, you should get some rest."

I sighed. "You're right. Wake me an in 90 minutes please."

"Of course, and Omega?"

"Yes Nyx?"

"The campers who betrayed you... they are still alive. The gods must have immortalized them soon after you left."

_Damn._ I walked into my quarters and promptly fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

We had hope again. More hope than we had had in a very long time. We thought we were dead when we first learned of the rise of Erebus and his forces, but now, now we had a fighting chance. According to the gods, we had found a new ally in Chaos. _Chaos._ How could we lose with the creator or the universe on our side? I mean, I know Chaos himself can't actually fight, but mom said that he was sending his best soldiers to help us, so what could go wrong?

Admittedly, it would be strange going into battle without Percy by my side, but who needed that loser when I had Xander? He was strong, and funny, and the best swordsman at Camp. With him leading the campers into battle, we would surely pull our weight in a fight.

We were waiting in the throne room on Olympus for a conformation on when our new allies would arrive. I had to admit, I was really excited. We were about to meet members of an army created by, well, the creator. This would almost certainly be an amazing learning opportunity.

There was a commotion among the seated gods, and suddenly, a dark swirling portal that seemed to absorb all light opened. Out stepped a man in what looked like some sort of military officer's uniform, although it was covered in stars and planets. _This must be Chaos,_ I thought.

"Greetings Olympians and Immortal Campers. As most of the Olympians already know, I am Chaos. The forces of Erebus are already on the move, and I fear that they are marchi-" He held his hand up to his right ear, and cocked his head sideways as if listening to something.

"As I understand it, there is an army marching on your camp. They will arrive within the next half hour, almost at the same time my Spartans are due to arrive. I expect they will not require your assistance, but should the enemy forces arrive ahead of shcedule, I believe it is in your best interests to prepare for battle."

* * *

_ Still Annabeth's POV_

We sat there, hiding behind trees, slumping in ditches, lying prone on the ground, watching the monster army march towards our beloved camp. Almost everything was quiet, save the marching of the enemy army... and Xander complaining about how the soldiers from Chaos' army should have been here right now.

"I'm telling you, even if they were here, they couldn't do anything. They don't need to! You have me. I could take on this entire army by myself without breaking a sweat." Gods he could be annoying sometimes, but hey. He was my boyfriend. Even if I don't understand some of his annoying qualitites, I still have to support him.

As the enemy kept marching, getting closer and closer to where we were concealed, the campers started muttering things like:

"Come on soldier people, where arrrrrrrrrrrre youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

I wasn't that proud of myself for doing it, but soon I found myself muttering the same. _Where are they._ There was absolutely no chance that we could take on an army of 900 monsters and have enough remaining campers to fight out the rest of this war. No matter what Xander said, we all knew it. Even him.

Just as the army was approaching the camp's magical barrier, there was an extremely loud crack, and out of the corner of my eye I could see what looked like a small meteor shower headed directly towards the camp.

"What is that," I murmured, going through the possibilities.

Xander, of course, decided to try to be smart.

"It's probably more enemies. Don't worry, nothing I can't handle." _Gods, this really isn't the time or place for that crap. I think I'm starting to miss Percy._ I didn't get any more time to muse on that because what was said next shocked me.

"Are those... pods?" **(A/N ODST Drop pods bitches.)**

"Give me those," I said to one of the Stoll brothers beside me, taking his binoculars. I looked through them towards the so-called meteors, and sure enough, they were not hunks of rock. They were dark grey, and as they slowed down slightly, deploying small parachutes, I could sort of see through what looked like a view port or some sort. Inside, I wasn't sure what I was looking at. It was hard because the pod was shaking as it dropped through the atmosphere, but I thought I was staring at some sort of pitch black robot.

I voiced my opinion out loud. "Are those.. robots? Did Chaos send Robots to help us?"

Xander of course had to pipe in. "Well whatever they are, they better not get in my way.

The pods hit the ground directly in the middle of the monster army, and the fronts blew off, crushing other monsters. Out of the pod closest to me, a large figure stepped out, about 7 feet tall, clad in pitch black... body armor? Yes, that's what it was. So they weren't robots. The figure had a polarized armor, so I couldn't see what their face looked like. A dark purple omega symbol was shown on one of his shoulder plates, and he walked up to me, seeing as I was the first of the campers to stand up. His voice was deep and sounded as if it might have been being filtered through a microphone. I wondered what his real voice sounded like.

"Are you in charge here ma'am?" I was surprised. Me? Sure I was a counselor, but Xander was usually the one to take charge.

"No, I am," Xander cut in. He had a proud expression on his face as he said it, and I put my hand on his shoulder. The tall imposing figure spoke again.

"As of 14:00, the Spartans of Chaos have taken full command of this planetary engagement. You are now under my command." He ran off towards the battle, grabbing a strange looking gun from the pod he had landed in. **(A/N Halo Reach assault rifle since it looks badass.)**

Xander walked off scowling towards the hill to get a better look at the "Spartans" fighting, and I followed, curious as to how these mysterious warriors fought. I was dumbfounded. The Spartans used a maginificent combination of hand to hand combat with knives and other small bladed weaponry, and... guns? We didn't use firearms at Camp Half-Blood, probably because they were more dangerous than swords and spears, especially with the younger campers, and because we were naturally skilled with weapons used by the ancient greeks.

Within minutes, the entire enemy army was decimated. The entire fight boiled down to the man wearing the black armor fighting Hyperion. It was amazing. The man sprayed Hyperions front side with bullets before sprinting behind him and using a giant knife to hamstring the titan. He was so fast, it was amazing. One minute he was in one place, the next, he was standing in another. As Hyperion fell the the ground, the figure walked back to his front and stood there with the rifle pointed at his forehead.

"Who are you!" Hyperion roared. A simple, one word reply came from the soldier as unclicked the safety on his rifle.

"Omega."

Three shots rang through the awed silence as Hyperion turned into golden dust and blew away in the wind. The soldier, Omega, walked towards another soldier clad in blue armor.

"Samuel, status report. Any casualties?"

"No sir. Randall sprained his pinky finger ripping the teeth out of a drakon, but that's the only injury sir."

I gasped. Little more than 10 of these soldiers took on an army of monsters, and the only injury was a sprained pinky? Yeah. We definetely have a fighting chance.

* * *

_Omega POV (Percy)_

"No sir. Randall sprained his pinky finger ripping the teeth out of a drakon, but that's the only injury sir." Yep. That was Randall, always trying to take his enemies down brutally, but I couldn't really complain. We all had our past horrors.

"Thank you Sam. Open communications with the _Eye of Chaos_ and tell them to prepare to land."

"Yes sir."

I walked over to where Chiron was standing in awe.

"It's Chiron, correct?"

"Indeed, and you are?" he replied.

"You may call me Omega. Call your gods and camp leaders for a meeting. Where do you typically hold counsel here?" I already knew where everything was and how things worked, but I wanted absolutely nobody outside of my friends in the Army to know of my true identity. I was going to give no evidence as to who I really was.

"We meet in the rec room in the Big House. I will call for a counsel as soon as possible," Chiron sighed.

He walked away muttering, his four hooves clomping on the ground. I could have sword he said "I swear. I'm starting to get too old for this."

I opened a COMM channel with my Luke, Zoë, Nyx, and my lieutenants.

"Meet in the Big House rec room for a meeting. We are going to wip these kids into shape."

There was a chorus of agreements and I closed the channel, making my way to the Big House.

* * *

**And another chapter down! I wasn't too sure about the fight scenes, as I've never really done them before. As I get the hang of it they'll get better and I'll go back and update the prior fight scenes so that they are up to scratch and enjoyable to read. **


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in the rec room of the big house, because none of the chairs were able to handle my weight when I was in armor. I stood there silently as the Olympian gods and immortal campers either flashed or filed in, taking their respective seats around the ping pong table.

Zeus, proud as he _always_ was, spoke. His voice was the same as it had been the last time I had heard him speak, rolling and thundering throughout the room.

"Why do you not bow, boy?"

"I bow to nobody but those I respect, Zeus. Namely Lady Nyx and Lord Chaos," I replied evenly, my voice almost completely emotionless. Nyx looked at me, and I could tell she was smiling, even if I couldn't see her face behind her polarized visor.

"Why you insolent little-" Zeus summoned his master bolt, and began to charge it.

"Bow before me." He fired a bolt of lightning so bright that everyone in the room, save the Spartans, had to close their eyes. There was a large crackling sound, and when the room's occupants opened their eyes, they saw me holding my changed Anaklusmos, _Riptide_, in front of me. One glance showed that the knife was charge with electricity, and wishing to not antagonize the King of the gods further, I sheathed Riptide in the ground, diffusing the electricity.

"How-" Zeus thundered, but I interrupted him.

"There is little you can do to harm us, king of the gods. I am the second most powerful being in the universe. Now, are we going to discu-" God I hated being cut off. Especially by _Xander_. I hated him more than I would have liked to admit. He had ruined my past life, and that was something I would never forgive him for. However, it was also because of him that I met Nyx, and I was reunited with Luke and Zoë, and I would have given up a thousand of my past lives for the life I lived now.

"I bet you aren't even human. You're just a giant automaton aren't you? I don't take orders from robots," Xander said loudly. That was one of the few things that I didn't like about being a Spartan. We rarely spoke out loud unless necessary, preferring to speak amonsgt one another using private COMM channels. This lack of communication with others, and the lack of removing our helmets in public lead to the popular rumor that Spartans were in fact automatons, and not actual people.

"We _are_ humans, you loud obnoxious child. Each and every Spartan is. Do not question our origins, or you might find a bullet in your stomach." The whole room went silent, and my Spartans and I were pulled into a COMM channel with Chaos.

"Omega, I want you to reveal your identities. I know it will be uncomfortable for you, but I believe it is necessary to establish trust. Nyx, you are the only exception. If you do not want to speak or remove your helmet, let the others do it for you. Trust amongst our allies is absolutely necessary. I am requiring you all to eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with them. In order to defeat Erebus, we will need unity. This will spread trust faster, am I understood?"

I grudgingly replied. "Yes sir."

"Good," he replied. "Chaos out."

Everyone in the room was staring at us oddly, and it was obvious that all of us had zoned out for a brief few moments while speaking with the Creator.

"We... have new orders from Chaos. We are to reveal our identities."

Everyone sat there for a few moments, staring at us. Athena leaned forward in her chair, no doubt eager to gain new information on us Spartans.

"...Well? Take your helmets off!" Xander yelled, making Annabeth jump.

Luke visibly sighed, and removed his helmet, placing it on the table.

* * *

_Annabeth's POV_

The Spartan standing closest to Omega on the left seemed to sigh, then removed his helmet. I gasped.

"Luke?" I whispered, not believing my eyes. Standing there was my childhood big brother, my protector, and the person who betrayed me. I looked him over, taking in his features. His hair was still the same blond as it was the last time I had seen it, and he seemed to have a few more scars on his face than last time, none of them comparing to the large jagged streak running down the side of his face.

"Traitor!"

"Betrayer!"

"You can't be trusted!"

All of these things and more were shouted at him, as he looked back calmly. When everyone has quieted down, he spoke. His voice was smooth and deep, and he spoke as if nothing had ever happened between him, Camp Half-Blood, and the gods.

"Luke, Spartan 114."

Everything went back to being completely and utterly silent. Not a single person in the room moved. Everyone glared at him, seething with hatred.

"But you are dead _boy_," Artemis growled with anger in her every word. She spat the word boy as if it was poison, which to her it probably was.

The Spartan standing next to Luke removed his helmet as well. The same shocked silence entered the room again, this time without the hatred. _Her helmet_, I realized. The Spartan was none other than Zoë Nightshade. Artemis slowly walked forward as if she couldn't believe her eyes. She reached out to touch Zoë's face, but Zoë pushed her hand away angrily.

"Zoë, Spartan 113," she said through her teeth, as if every word was a knife being driven into the hearts of those standing before her.

"Zoë, wha-" Artemis was cut off by Zoë, who spoke with absolute rage.

"Don't any of you hello me. I know of what you did to Percy. How could you? He was your hero! He saved you all!"

Xander laughed. "That idiot was nothing compared to me! I'm the greatest hero to every live!" The gods and immortal campers nodded their agreement, but I suddenly found myself doubting Xander. _Do I... do I miss Percy?_

Athena spoke up. "How do you know of Percy's fate? Have you seen him?"

* * *

_Omega's POV (Percy)_

"How do you know of Percy's fate? You have seen him?"

I inwardly sighed, and looked towards Nyx, who gave me a nod of support. I walked forward slightly, and slowly removed my helmet. Everyone in the room looked at me, and I could tell they were trying to place who I was, which was completely understandable. The Percy they had known had lively, sparkling sea green eyes and tanned skin. They hadn't ever seen me with extremely pale skin (from wearing my armor constantly), and deep purple eyes that seemed as if they could stare into the soul. Annabeth's eyes suddenly widened, and she gasped, causing all attention in the room to be placed on her. She stood up and walked right up to me.

"P-Percy?" She asked dumbfounded, and reached upwards to try to touch my face, just as Artemis had tried doing with Zoë.

"No. Percy Jackson died 600 years ago when his friends and loved ones abandoned and disowned him. I am Omega, Spartan 115." As soon as I said that, Nyx slipped her hand into mine and squeezed. I looked at her, surprised, and with a slight blush covering my cheeks. I squeezed back, and smiled at her, before removing my hand and placing my helmet back on my head.

"And this is Lady Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night." Nyx nodded to everyone in the room stiffly before turning away. Even if she is my best friend, she really isn't a peoples person.

"Now that that's out of the way, some things will need to be cleared up. My Spartans and I are to eat all three meals with your campers. We will not require a table from you."

Everyone in the room was still silent, staring at Luke, Zoë, and I in shock and awe. I quickly gathered my thoughts and began to speak again.

"The forces of Erebus are growing stronger, and this recent attack shows that he is growing bolder as well. For the sake of the safety of all half-bloods, I suggest that the demigods from Camp Jupiter, and the Amazons gather here at Camp Half-Blood so that we can train you all to fight better against the formidable enemies that Erebus may have under his employ."

"It... shall be arranged," Zeus grumbled before flashing out with the other gods and goddesses in tow.

* * *

** Yeah. I kinda sped through this chapter, so if there are any major problems with it, sorry! Nothing else to say really... Yeah.**


End file.
